My secret boyfriend
by DCherryBlue
Summary: 'Dasar dua orang yang bodoh'/"Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja"/"Red Sparrow"/-ckitt-/"sudah lama kita tidka melakukannya"/"Dia sangat mudah tertipu hihi"/ Sebuah rahasia yang manis. DLDR. Not for child. dosa ditanggung masing-masing krn ini cerita dewasa wkwkwk


" My secret boyfriend "

Naruto Masashi K

Try again a new story

 **Rate M** -dosa ditanggung masing"-

DLDR

"Zrrrt..nginggg"

Kebisingan Café ' _Green and Tea'_ yang dalam proses renovasi masih terdengar bagi pejalan kaki yang lewat. Café ini terkenal dengan butlernya yang tampan-tampan dan mereka juga memiliki penggemar yang disebut GTea. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau butler café tsb adalah kumpulan anak konglongmerat dan pemilik sekaligus managernya adalah cucu pewaris rumah sakit senju dan satu-satunya perempuan yang ada didalam café tsb.

"Huwaaa ini membosankan teme, kenapa lama sekali renovasinya"suara cempreng khas anak cowok terdengar nyaring didalam ruangan yang berisi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

"Berisik dobe/Naruto"sahut bersamaan cowok yang bernama teme dan cewek berambut pink

'Duk'

"Aw, sakit sakura chan, Hime chan ini sangat sakit"adu cowok bernama Naruto kepada kekasihnya yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hinata chan, jangan terlalu memanjakan si bodoh ini"ucap Sakura kepada kekasih Naruto yang masih mengelus kepala Naruto

"Dasar manja"Decih Sasuke melihat kelebayan sahabat dari kecilnya

"bilang saja kamu iri, makanya kalian berdua jadian saja sana"ucap Naruto kepada kedua sahabat kecilnya

"Tidak akan/Hn"balas mereka bersamaan

"terserah kalian saja"pasrah Naruto 'Cih dasar dua orang bodoh

"Sasuke, setelah ini temenin aku ke suatu tempat ya"ucap Sakura

"Hn"

"Hei, mau kemana sakura chan" Tanya Naruto 'Apa mereka mau berkencan'

'Duk'

"kamu tidak perlu tahu, hari ini giliranmu untuk cek keadaan café kita"balas Sakura setelah memukul kepala Naruto

'Klik'

"Oke, let's go Sasuke kun"

Mobil sport milik sasuke pun melaju kencang meninggalkan kampus mereka.

"Havana oh nanana yeah"suara sakura menyatu dengan music.

"Kita akan kemana Saki"ucap lembut Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil memegang lembut telapak tangan Sakura. Yup, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak Middle school.

"Sasuke kun, aku ingin hari ini ita kencan. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton. Aku dengar dari Ino kalau ada film terbaru judulnya Red Sparrow"

"Hn, kita kesana"dibawanya telapak tangan kekasihnya ke bibirnya lalu dikecupnya dengan lembut-cup-

"I love u Sasuke kun"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Hn, jangan pernah kamu tunjukan senyum manismu ke pria manapun selain aku"

"tousan, sasori nii, tousan fugaku, dan itachi nii bagaimana sasuke kun"

"kecuali itachi"posesif sasuke

"iya sasuke kun"

Mereka pun sampai di Uchiha mall.

"Saki"

"iya Sas-cup-"beberapa menit kemudian

"Sasuke kun!"

"Hn, kamu milikku"

"Tentu saja,aku milikmu hanya sekarang kita akan kencan"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mall. Karena masih waktu satu jam sebelum film dimulai. Mereka berhenti direstoran untuk mengisi tenaga. Setelah itu mereka pun menuju bioskop.

"Wah, ayo cepat sasuke kun, pintunya sudah terbuka"mereka pun mencari tempat duduk mereka yang berada dipaling atas. Sudah 15 menit berjalan, banyak pasangan yang berada disamping sakura dan sasuke berkiss ria.

'dasar ino pigggg, kenapa film seperti yang rekomendasikan nya. Seharusya aku sudahn menduganya. Kalau film yang dipilihkannya tidak pernah benar. Untung saja sasuke kun hanya focus dengan filmnya. Kenapa juga orang-orang disebelahku sangat berisik saat melakukannya.'teriak inner sakura

"Apa kita keluar saja"Tanya sasuke ketika merasakan kegelisahan Sakura

"Emh, tidak apa sasuke kun. Kita lanjutkan menonton saja"dan sekarang Sakura menyesalinya.

"Ayo sasuke kun, kita keluar saja ha ha "ucap sakura. Dia sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan menonton.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Mall

"Um, maafkan aku sasuke kun. Seharusnya tadi kita jangan menonton film itu"ucap sakura pelan karena membuat kencan mereka gagal

"Hn"

"Eh, ini kemana sasuke kun?"ucap Saura setelah menyadari rute mereka bukan lah menuju rumahnya

"Kita akan ke apartemenku"

-Blush-

"Apa karena film tadi sasuke kun"Tanya sakura hati-hati

-grab-diambilnya telapak tangan sakura dan diremasnya dengan lembut

"kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya"ucap sasuke ambigu

"kamu bercanda sasuke kun, baru dua hari yang lalu kita bercinta dan itu dikamarmu"ucap sakura penuh penekanan

"Hahaha"tawa sasuke pun meledak menyadari kesalahpahaman kekasihnya

"kenapa kamu tertawa ishh"sakura pun mencubit kecit lengan berotot sasuke

"kita akan dinner di apartemenku, tapi kalau mau bercinta bisa saja setelah kita dinner"goda Sasuke

-blush-wajah sakura pun memerah karena ketahuan berpikiran kotor.

-ckitt-mobil sprot itupun terparkir indah dipinggir jalan.

"eh, ada apa sasuke kenapa tiba-t-cup-emhh..mhh"tanpa segan sasuke pun melumat habis bibir kekasihnya.

"hah..hah..hah sasuke kun kenapa selau tiba-tiba sih hah..hah"ucap sakura sambil menghirup udara karena sasuke tidak mebiarkannya menghirup udara selagi mereka berciuman panas

"kamu sangat cantik sakura dan aku tidak dapat menahanya. Mungkin kita akan dinnernya setelah kita bercinta saja"usul sasuke yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dengan cepat

"kyaaa,,"sakura pun hanya bias berdoa semoga dia bias berjalan keesokkan harinya

Terlihat baju-baju berserakan dilantai bahkan bra keluaran terbaru Victoria secret tergantung dengan indah diatas televisi. Diatas ranjang Nampak sasuke dan sakura yang sedang bergumul tanpa busana yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Decitan ranjang terdengar nyaring. Membuktikan percintaan mereka yang sangat hebat.

"enghh…sasu…lebihhh cepathh..ah..ah..ah"pinta sakura sambil mendesah keenakan

"hnnhh"sasuke pun menambahkan kecapatannya

"enghh, sasuke aku mau keluar"

"kita keluarkan sama-sama"

"enghh.. sasuuu….".

Mereka pun melakukan berbagai posisi. Tiga jam kemudian

~bruk~

"hah…hah…hah"hanya desah nafas mereka berdua yang terdengar

"sasuke kun tumben sekali hari ini kamu sangat bersemangat"

"hn"

"apa ini gara-gara film td. Hmm"

"aku sudah menahannya dari tadi saki"ucap sasuke terus terang

~grab~

"hyaa..sasuke kun sangat lucu"ucap sakura heboh sambil memeluk kekasihnya tanpa menyadari mereka masih polos

"err..sakura"milik sasuke pun langsung berdiri saat merasakan payudara sakura yang lembut

"eh, sa..sasuke kun jangan bilang.."

"hn, kita lanjutkn ke ronde berikutnya calon nyonya uchiha"sasuke pun menyeringai kecil dan langsung menyerang sakura dengan penuh semangat

"hyaa..enghh…"

Pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini pun lupa akan rencana dinner mereka.

Sementara itu..

Dikediaman Naruto

"dasar teme brengsek. Kenapa dia melakukannya saat aku ada. Bukankah dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan menginap diapartemenya malam ini. Arghh kenapa mereka telanjang didepanku. Dan melihat tubuh sakura aku jadi ingin melakukannya juga. Andai hime chan tidak ada acara keluarga malam ini."ucap Naruto yang tidak sengaja menonton sahabatnya bercinta.

"tapi aku baru tahu ternyata sakura chan mempunyai tubuh yang indah, walau tidak sebesar hime chan. Padahal punyaku hanya berdiri saat melihat punya hime chan saja. Tapi kenapa melihat punya sakura chan punyaku langsung berdiri tegak begini. Bahkan aku sudah satu jam mandi air dingin kenapa masih berdiri"Naruto pun berjuang dengan cold waternya.

Dan dikediaman Yamanaka Ino

"Pasti besok forehead bolos kuliah"ucap Ino sambil tertawa

"kenapa begitu"balas Sai kekasih Ino sambil memakan masakan buatan kekasihya.

"karena dia tidak akan dapat berjalan untuk sementara waktu"

"apa karena kamu menyarankan film kesukaan mu itu"Tanya Saimenyadari keusilan kekasihnya kepada sahabat sejatinya itu

"Yup, dia sangat mudah tertipu hihihi"ucap Ino

the end

Hi minna san..

semoga cerita ini dapat diterima dengan baik.

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati^,^

sebenarnya aku geli sih bikin rate M wkwkwk


End file.
